Goodbye
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Ted, Marshall, Robin and Barney are all having trouble letting go and saying good-bye to Lily, who has just died.
1. Chapter 1

**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl: **

**I love The Power Puff Girls. No joke; I used to wish that I were Bubbles, she was the smart, lovable, get scared of stories, girl or Buttercup, she was tough, and mean at times, but could have a soft spot. I never liked Blossom, she was a demanding, always right, do it my way, bitch. Don't get me started on ****Mojo Jojo! He was so awesome. And the Gang Green Gang; hilarious. I hated the Purple power puff want-a-be. She was a snob. **

**Good-bye**

Ted sat at the table where he and the gang normally sat, it was just like any other day, except for the dark cloud that loomed over all of them. They were all there, all except for one. The table is quiet and no one is speaking, everyone is looking down at the table or their untouched drinks thinking about her.

No one really ever knew what it was that kept them together. They were all so different, but over the years they have come to be friends and it took them until this exact moment to realize that it was HER that kept them together; she was the glue that held them in place in each others lives; she was like their puppet master, pulling their strings to make them do what she wanted, when she wanted. Lily was the one person that they turned to when they needed advice; she was the one person they would all do anything for. And now she was gone.

"Guys, I have something I need to tell you." Marshall said, getting everyone's attention, "After the funeral, I'm going to be moving."

He felt relieved to have finally said that. It had been on his mind ever since they had sat down and now that he said it, it felt good. The pain of living in the apartment that once carried the best of memories of him and his wife was too powerful to be over looked anymore. He felt a tightening in his chest every time he heard her name, he felt broken, beet-up and all around defeated. And it was all to do with the fact that his beautiful, smart, funny, sneaky, lovely wife and best friend was gone, and she was never coming back. He didn't even get to say good-bye to her.

"What?" asked Robin.

"When?" asked Ted, he glanced at Barney when he didn't say anything.

"The day after, I'm not moving far away, I'm just not going to be living in the apartment where-where we once had a beautiful and happy family. It hurts too much to look around as see that she's not there."

Marshall was glad the move was so soon; the sooner the better. He wanted to be away from the memories of her laugh as it echoed in his head; away from the old conversations they used to have, away from it all. The loneliness was consuming him and the only thing he could think of to fix this was to move away and start fresh.

Ted rubbed his back soothingly, "We understand, man. Where going to miss you buddy. I just can't believe that after tomorrow where not going to have you, or Lily around any more."

Barney physically flinched away form the name; he had been like this ever since they got the call from the hospital reporting that they found Lily unconscious in her car after a bad car accident. She was barley breathing when they got her out and when they made it to the hospital she died before they could get her into surgery. The hospital called all of them, and Barney was the first one to make it to the hospital. He was the last of them to see Lily alive and ever since he's been different, distant and withdrawn.

Marshall has also kept a little grudge on him, thinking it unfair that Barney was the last one to see her alive. It hurt everyone, but Marshall was the one that took it closest to home, she was his wife.

Everyone at the table grew silent until a voice spoke up and startled them all, "I got a job offer in Connecticut and I think I'm going to take it," everyone was looking at Barney with a distraught look on their face.

"So were not going to see you everyday any more?" asked Marshall, he sounded sad.

"Or drinks at night, right here in our booth?" Ted stated accusingly.

"Look, guys, this is a job offer for a life time, and it starts next Monday, I-I just can't pass this up, not this time."

The table was silent again then Robin spoke up, "I got a new job offer too, I'll be working for the News channel on channel seven, and I'll be working in the day, at a time when everyone will be watching, it's a good offer, and I have to take it." they all congratulated her and she smiled, but it fell fast, "there is a catch though. The studio is so far away from here and to get there everyday would be like an hour and a half drive, plus rush hour traffic. So I'm going to be moving closer to the studio, and I might not be able to come over until on the weekends."

Robin hadn't wanted to spring it on them like that, but she thought it best to just rip the band-aid off. That was what Lily used to say. There were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She looked at Marshall and noticed that he was about to cry. A wave of sadness hit her like a tone of bricks; this was the last time they would ever sit here in this very spot together. The last time they would probably ever see Barney. But it was the first time they sat here without Lily.

"So, I'm going to be alone?" Ted felt as if he had just got hit with a wave of loneliness; everyone was leaving and after tomorrow, everyone will be going their separate ways.

And it was all because Lily wasn't around anymore. She was gone and now the gang is splitting up. Robin was looking down at the table. Barney suddenly became very interested in his beer and Marshall was already crying. It was really happening, they couldn't stay together.

"With out the glue everything fell apart, didn't sick; without Lily, our gang can't stay together. She was our glue." Ted said out loud.

Everyone looked at him and smiled, "She was the super glue."

Robin reached over and patted Marshall's hand, "Yeah, Marshall, she was."

Barney didn't say anything, he just continued to look at his friends with a sad face. There were no words to describe how he felt. Lily was always his go to person. She was always the one that was there when he needed a shoulder to cry on, or to share a laugh with. She was always there and now she was gone. There were no words that could describe how he was feeling.

"I miss her," he whispered to the group.

All the heads turned to look at him, "We do to, man, we do to."

And so Ted sat there with his best friends drinking beer and sometimes talking about old times. But they never talked about tomorrow, because when it came they would have to say good-bye and for the moment, none of them were ready.

…. After the Funeral ….

There they were, the four of them, sitting at the bar together for the last time. None of them wanted to leave, but they all knew that they had to.

"It was a beautiful service." Marshall sniffled.

"Yeah it was," Robin agreed, "She would have loved it."

Ted nodded, but kept an eye on Barney; he was the only one at the table that hadn't cried at the funeral. It was shocking really, because everyone knew that Lily was Barney's best friend and that the connection that they had was almost mind altering. The closest he got to tears was when he gave his speech, it was a speech that moved the entire room , made everyone cry, not a dry eye in the house. Lily would have loved it.

Marshall didn't get past the first sentence, he was crying after the first word, blubbering after the second period; it would have been funny had it not been this kind of event. Marshall couldn't finish his writing so he had asked Ted to finish it for him, but Ted refused, saying that it was his and he had to do it, for Lily. After that he did, he finished it, granted it took a lot of pauses and a lot 'give me a seconds'' before he was fished.

Ted went next, wanting to get it out before he lost the back bone, he got up and looked at the crowed and pictured Lily. Taking a deep breath he began:

"I miss Lily already. I'm so used to having her around and popping up out of know where that sine she is no longer with us I feel this emptiness that just won't go away. I never knew how much I would come to miss her sneaky manner and her somewhat evil ways; but mostly I miss coming home and having her there to talk to, there to watch T.V. with. If I miss her this much now I can only imagine how much I will when it her birthday, or mine. I wish she were still here." Ted sat down as he began to cry, he was sure that Lily would have loved it.

Robin had chosen to go next and she has written about her favorite memories with Lily and had people laughing for the whole five minutes she was up there. It was great, exactly what Lily would have expected form her.

Then it was Barney's turn, and to be honest, he honestly didn't know what it was that he should have said. He could have wrote about how much he would miss her, or tell funny stories or make the whole room cry, but in the end he choose a different rout, he choose to sum it all up in a few short words:

"Lily was -and still is- an amazing woman. That isn't even a good enough word for her; I could stand here and tell you all about what I think it was that made her amazing, but we would be here for day's. Lily was a one of a kind, someone you meet once and remember forever. She made me into a better person; to be honest I think she made everyone a better person. That was just her personality. She listened and gave advice, she dried your tears and helped you through your tears. But mostly it was the fact that she was there for me, no matter what time it was, what she was doing, she would make room. She was the best person I have and will ever meet."

"So this is it," Robin said, pulling all the guys out of there memories, "this is the time we say good-bye."

All the guys looked at each other then at her, "No," they said together.

"Were gonna be right back here in this very bar sitting in this very booth," Said Ted matter-a-fact-ly

"We don't know when, but we all know that we will miss each other to much to stay away." Marshall continued for him

"Plus, Lily would have wanted us to." Barney added quietly.

Robin smiled at them and they smiled back. This wasn't good-bye it was a see-you-later.

**Wow! I even feel a little sad now, but that was a great story and I must say I'm impressed it how it turned out.**

**If you guys liked it then let me know by clicking the nice and pretty review button. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen people!**

**If you honestly don't like my story then don't read it. It is that simple; I don't need you sitting there telling me all the shit that I did wrong, okay. **

**As far as I'm concerned, I thought it was a good, nicely written story that no one should have a problem with, because I know for a fact that there are stories out there that are FAR worst that mine.**

**When people leave me an essay on how BAD they thought my story was it makes me not want to write anymore. I have no idea who these people think that they are but I'm sick of it. Maybe I should go to people's stories and tell them everything they did wrong so that they could feel like shit also.**

**Seriously that comment didn't help me, its not going to help me improve my writing! It only made me feel like a bad writer and I for one am not about to stand for that. **

**So here's how this will happen you DON'T like my story, STOP READING IT! DON'T COMMENT IT! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT IT!**


End file.
